


Ghost Hunt

by ReyloWarrior



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween, Making Out, Mention of long term pining, Mention of torture, No Real mention of Kylo Ren, Pizza and making out, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Scary Elements, brief mention of Snoke, brief mention of finn, brief mention of hux, its not even scary, mention of disappointing parents, mention of pain, mention of parents disappointing child, this is just cute reylo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/pseuds/ReyloWarrior
Summary: Ben Solo has been pining for the woman of his dreams and desires, Rey! When fate deals him a deck of cards (there’s no cards) that has a “You're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it.”  proposition, Ben Solo jumps at the opportunity for happiness... even if it means being frightened in front of Rey (and potentially embarrassing himself).





	Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).



> This is just for fun. My inspiration was that quote from Harry Potter by Ron... Because Ben Solo is a dork and I love him for it.
> 
> This might be scary? I don’t know, I should warn people, but it wasn’t for me. However I don’t want people triggered by things that may upset them so there a small TLJ Snoke hurting Rey scene interpretation. 
> 
> Lastly this is for my Sister Wives. You inspire me, keep me insane, make me laugh and I’m just so thankful for you all.
> 
> Happy Reyloween!

Ben Solo has finally worked up the courage to ask the object of his desire, his fantasies, his dream-girl, the woman he wants to see pregnant with his babies one day, out on a date. Rey Johnson. 

 

They’ve both been working together at the same upper crust lodge, Skywalker Ranch, for close to three months. Rey in events organisation and Ben for management. Their paths crossed often, and on some wonderful days, Ben would get to work with Rey. Closely. Those are his favourite kind of days, and he uses whatever pull he has to make sure that those days are far more than fewer. Of course those arrangement where all arranged by Ben himself. 

Did he need to see the lighting arrangement and music for some billionaire daughter’s 16th birthday? Nope, he hates pop music. But to see Rey dance along and laugh to the tune? Worth it.

Did he need to sample each and every canapé? He has a seafood allergy, and is probably going into anaphylactic shock right now, but to hear Rey moan in her delight at the taste of it… worth it. Of course he ran off and Epinephrine stab to the thigh so he wouldn’t die, but as he sat back and heard that moan play over and over in his mind, a smile spread on his face.

 

Finally, finally Ben grew a pair and confessed to Rey that he was ‘into her’. It was not one of those meet cute moments, because well they already knew each other and have met many times over, but it was… special. 

 

Rey had been carrying a stack of files and walking quickly down the hall, and as much as Ben tried to move, his long limbs didn’t move quick enough before they clashed and files and paper went flying all over and Ben grabbed a hold of Rey, grabbing every inappropriate part that could have gotten him into trouble with HR for sexual harassment, but Rey just giggles and smiles that megawatt smile at him.

 

“Good thing you’re so strong. My hero, Solo.” Rey jokes

 

“I really like you.” Ben blurted out

 

How embarrassing.

 

But luckily, Rey giggles in agreement not in making fun of him. Must be the full moon out tonight, making him weird and Rey respond to his weirdness.

 

So here he is, an idiot asking the woman of his heart out on Halloween night. Reservations at a Michelin Star restaurant? Romantic candle-lit dinner? Wine and good food to make her filled with every aphrodisiac known to man so that she might me into kissing him good night? All of those are great options.

 

Sadly, Ben Solo, the genius that he is, didn’t pick any of those fine options. Instead he picked a Ghost Walk through some of Chandrila City’s most haunted spots.

 

So here he is now, Halloween night, full moon out, his flashlight flicking on and off, a chill in the air, hating every second that a ghost might come out and grab him à la Paranormal Activity and drag him to the underworld. Well almost every second of this.

 

Rey loves it!

 

Her grin hasn’t left her face since this Ghost Walk started. 

 

They got a survival kit at the beginning of the walk (Flashlights, a map, certain artifacts that will ‘ward off evil and angry spirits’ and a flare for ‘in case of emergency’) and Rey was in charge of the bag as she knew exactly which artifact could be used for which spirit or supernatural entity. Ben’s job was to keep the flashlight up and on the path Rey directed them on. 

 

Except the thing was refusing to cooperate with him. It kept flashing and flickering. He wanted to swear and throw the thing against a wall, smashing it to a thousand pieces, but he stopped, counted to ten and let out a breath.

 

Then Rey took his trembling hands in hers.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?” She asked so softly and with such genuine kindness, Ben felt himself swallow slowly and reply

“Yeah, just not my thing.” And he gave a nonchalant shrug.

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think, and when you asked me out, I knew we wouldn’t get anything like nice so late without a reservation, and I had these tickets before Finn cancelled to take Rose out, and I just though…” Ben had placed his finger on her lips at that because he knew if he didn’t, she wouldn’t stop.

 

“I wanted to come, remember. To keep you safe.” Ben gave her a half crocked smirked.

 

Feeling brave, or much more scared than he’d like to admit, Ben loops an arm around Rey’s shoulders and chuckles.

 

“Let’s go bust some ghosts!”

* * *

 

 

Rey couldn’t believe that after a lifetime of making her own luck and never relying on fate or destiny to do anything other than give her good instincts, finally something happened that well, couldn’t be explained other than serendipitous. 

 

Ben Solo, the object of her desires, daydreams and night time fantasies had asked her out (finally!) and this was actually a thing. He actually likes her. Like, likes her likes her. He had offered to call up and look around town for a fancy restaurant to take her to tonight, but truth be told, Rey wasn’t that type of girl. She didn’t do expensive restaurants and fancy meals. A good burger that’s three times it’s normal height served with a thick milkshake and fries, found on ‘Diners, Drive-ins and Dives’ on one of her light night Food Network binges was more her style. So when Finn gave her the Ghost Walk tickets just that morning, and with Ben ‘Cinnabon-ManRoll’ Solo asked her out a mere five minutes later, well, Rey took it as a sign.

 

Only now whatever Cosmic Force was playing a cruel joke on her, it had turned nasty and Rey realises that Ben Solo is actually really holding it all together just for her.

 

She sees Ben clench his fists at the side of his hips, close his eyes and breathe in deeply, calming himself. Centring himself. Only when he thinks she’s not looking. Every time a door creeks and there’s a flash wind or a breeze, his jaw flexes and his eyes go wide. It’s as if he’s not afraid, no he’s afraid, but not of just random ghosts and scary spooky Halloween things… it’s as if he’s waiting for something.

 

“Hey!” Rey says and grabs Ben’s bicep, and oh that’s hard, and nice. Trying not to blush at her enthusiasm at his body, or giggle at Ben nearly jumping out of his skin at her grab, Rey smiles, warmly and trying to convey all her positivity towards Ben. He responds with a half smirk… shaken but not stirred… yet.

 

“So I was thinking after this ridiculous adventure, maybe we can get a pizza… head back to your place?” Rey adds the last bit a little tentatively.

 

Ray really hopes Ben agrees because she doesn't want to go back to her place, with Finn and Rose doing God knows what after their date. And she had so proudly proclaimed that they could have the apartment today, because she had a hot date herself and was going to be out late. She didn’t mention it was with the mysterious Ben Solo … but that’s her little secret for now.

 

Looking up at Ben with hopeful eyes, Rey softly bites her bottom lip and tries to convey her desperation for him to accept her offer, even if her first suggestion was turning out to be a little bit of a major disaster. 

 

Ben smirks, leans in, kissing her cheek and whispers

 

“I wouldn’t mind that right now, Rey.”

 

* * *

 

Ben didn’t know where that came from, genetics maybe. He wasn’t a flirt. He’s had a total of two girlfriends and one was his imagination and mind girlfriend. A woman that his mother called her best friend, who had wonderful purple hair and later he learned didn’t care much for boys. The other was a disaster named Bazine and let’s not even go there. He barely kissed her. Just the memory alone was enough to make his skin crawl.

 

But a pretty girl like Rey… he’s seen the way Poe and Finn and everyone else hangs around her. She’s like the Sun, and all other heavenly bodies are naturally gravitated towards her. The centre of the universe. And Ben… well, he’s a black hole. Sucks out the life and light from everything around him and he’s still just as empty.

 

How could the Sun and a Black Hole even exist together in the same space?

 

So maybe this brash outburst of flirting that made a rosey blush spread across her cheeks and highlighted her adorable freckles even more, maybe that brash outburst was Ben trying to come out of his shell, to try with her. To make Rey blush, to make her giggle the way she giggles like she’s adding life to the universe.

 

Ben leans in just a little bit more after kissing her cheek, inhaling her scent. It’s zesty and citrusy, with a burst of fruity and ﬂoral heart fragrance. Like everything that blooms to life in summer, he can actually taste the warmth that comes off her, like a caramel gourmand base to everything. Her skin is like caramel. Warm, honey-toned and so inviting.

 

Ben leans in further, kissing her neck. The shadow of the dark forest type area they’re in now making him braver, bolder. His heart thunders against his chest when he hears Rey’s little gasp. 

 

His hands encase around Rey’s tiny little waist, pressing to her flesh, lifting her top just that hint.

 

“We should go.” Rey moans out and Be chuckles when he feels her clasp a hand over her mouth.

 

“We have everything we need.” He replies with a dark undertone 

 

Stepping aside, he loops his arm possessively around Rey’s shoulder and holds her close. She doesn’t protest. In fact, she loops her arms around his waist and holds him close, leaning into his chest.

 

* * *

 

Wow! If that’s a preview of what’s to come, Rey wants to say ‘See ya never’ to the spirits and ghosts and take Ben home right now, but she gathers her wits and composure and tries to settle down her libido.

 

Ben snuggles her close when she loops  her arms around his waist, barely making it around his thick torso.

 

She could get used to this.

 

And that’s when it goes haywire!

 

Walking through the forest, Rey hears whispers and blinks into the darkness. 

 

“Did you hear that?” She asks him.

 

Ben chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“Oh no I’m not falling for that.” He chuckles out

 

Only Rey is serious. The whispers get more and more intense. Then someone calls her name.

 

She jumps. Ben grabs her shoulder.

 

“Sweetheart? You okay?”

 

And Rey doesn’t know how to answer that because the next series of event happen so quickly… what happens next is a phantasmagoria of horror and mystery … she sees a figure… A figure of an old man in robes! He’s howling her name! His face is disfigured and scarred! Then searing pain! Excruciating pain! Rey is screaming! Her throat right and sore with pain. Her voice is going to give out. Her head is going to explode.

 

She’s going to faint.

 

She sees a bright red light and she’s sure it’s the pain that cause a hallucination of Ben wielding a sword, a bright red sword and he defeats the creature that causes her pain. And that’s when everything fades to black and all she remembers is the strength and softness of strong, big arms holding her at her body and her legs… and his voice saying

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart … I’ve got you…”

 

* * *

 

Just Ben Solo’s luck.

 

He’s on a date with a girl he’s been practically in love with for months, and she faints from being scared half to death by something he couldn’t see. But the weird thing is, he felt it. As he held Rey, there was an energy surge, an electric charge between them, and it was almost like he could feel her terror.

 

He could feel her pain and he held her close and then, shared her pain, protected her from what was causing the ear piercing scream that she let fill the forest. And like the extreme pain that Rey was in made him react faster, quicker and with more urgency, Ben pulled out the flare and filled the night sky with a brilliant crimson glare.

 

She had come to on the gurney in the EMT’s ambulance and had been okayed to go home and rest, but Ben wasn’t having that. He took her home, to his apartment, got her a t-shirt of his, and some sweats. After she washed up and got comfy, Ben made Rey a cup of hot chocolate, and snuggled close to her under his blanket while they waited for pizza.

 

“With extra tiny marshmallows, as requested.” Ben softly jokes as he hands Rey her mug.

 

“Mmm!” There’s that ‘good-food-approval-moan’ he loves. He never wants her to stop making that noise.

 

Ben looks at Rey once she’s settled and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

“I’m haunted by ghosts too.” He says gently, softly.

 

Rey looks at him, silently with her eyes asking what he means.

 

“My father, he died with a broken heart. I was never the man he expected me to be. I broke his faith in me. I disappointed him.” Ben explains.

 

Rey sips her hot chocolate.

 

“My parents threw me away, like garbage. I don’t know what I did to deserve that, I was too young to even remember their faces. They never came back for me. I was put into the foster system, struggled and made my way up, my way here… to you.” Rey looks at Ben on the last word.

She smiles.

 

“And yet, we never stop looking for their approval. Ironic.” Ben chuckles out in a strained tone.

 

“Guess we’re both two broken pieces.” Rey snorts a laugh.

 

“Do you think we can fix each other?” Ben asks her, playing with her hair.

 

“That’s the thing… I don’t think we need fixing. I think we can just… make each other whole.” Rey leans into Ben’s warm touch.

 

And then mugs are gently placed on the coffee table and Ben cups Rey’s face in his massive hands. He looks at her and says

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

 

And Rey snorts a laugh at this and nods her approval, and like lightning Ben is on her.

 

Their first kiss is sloppy and hormonal-fuelled with enthusiasm and a never give up until it’s perfected attitude.

 

Ben moves closer and pulls Rey onto his lap, and as she straddles him, he has a closer access to her neck. 

 

He plumps his lips lips into a pouty and mouthy kiss, kissing the sharp of Rey’s jaw and sucking the line of her jaw, and kissing his way down her neck. His breath is hot and deep on the beating vein of her neck. Extending his tongue, licking a line over the heat of Rey’s neck, he sucks and pulls his lips onto her skin, pull the heat into his mouth. He continues kissing the line down on her neck, making her moan with each gesture. 

 

When Ben reaches her shoulder he follows a line along Rey’s collar bone and onto the other side of her neck, kissing up to her earlobe with the same slow, desperate kiss.

 

By the time he reaches Rey’s other side of her neck, her eyes are closed, her breath is hitched and in a sweet, girlish high pitched moan, that goes straight to his groin. With the fact that Rey is absentmindedly grinding her hips against his, isn’t helping in calming down his raging boner.

 

Their trance is broken by the ding-dong of the doorbell, telling them the pizza has arrived. Rey makes to get up and Ben just paw places his hands on her hips, engulfing those slender hips, and holds her on his lap.

 

“Ben!” Rey whines “The food.” She whines again

 

And wow if that desperate whine didn’t do wonders for his blood flow south. He smirks and at her and replies

 

“Forget it. I’m not hungry for that anymore.” Ben groans and makes for her neck to kiss again. Rey stops him and looks horrorstuck.

 

“No… we don’t disrespect food, especially pizza.” And with that Rey leaves his lap to collect their supper. Ben huffs a playful and mock sound of disapproval. Rey smirks and sticks out her tongue at Ben.

 

After a minute or so, she comes back and plops the pizza box on the table. Ben grabs her and a squeal of playfulness escapes her lips as he pulls her onto his lap again.

 

“Ben Solo if that pizza gets cold you’re ordering me a new one.” Rey plays with his hair.

 

Ben takes a slice of hot cheesy, pepperoni pizza holding between his lips out for her. As Rey starts to eat her slice, Ben gently rocks her hips on his lap, his hand over her crotch, stimulating her to a breathless sigh, and a moaning high.

 

After a few minutes, and a second slice, Ben pulls Rey’s fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking the salty, greasiness off her fingers and then going back to kissing her neck, pulling her shirt up and over her head, and working his way down the valley of her cleavage, over her stomach and sucking on the area around her navel. This brings out a few giggles from Rey as she tugs on his hair.

 

“Food and making out… mmm I like this.”

 

“And I like you, Rey.” 

 

As Ben continues, content to make her sigh and moan a lot more into the night, all thoughts of ghosts are lost and fear is replaced with passion and peace. Serenity and pure emotion. Chaos yet order. A Force pulling and pushing their bodies in the right motions. A balance.

  
  



End file.
